Fight for you
by LadyoftheDarkness1
Summary: Abby feels bad for what happened to Ziva that allowed her to get captured and is fighting the feelings of hopelessness and her love for a certain Agent David. This will be a mature reader FEMSLASH story. Please make note of that.
1. Chapter 1

Abby felt her bike pull her forward as the night air swept past her face. Her rifle was on her back, lifting her foot her bike clicked into place and the wind flying past her went by faster. The bike pulled left, right, left , right, car horns honking as she went by. The brown eyes floated before her vision unbidden, the haunting that existed in them and Abby groaned to herself. She continued on her mission until she pulled up outside the warehouse, the night air growing still as the growl of her motorcycle engine cut off. She had moved out her a year ago, left her normal apartment just needing space. She pulled off her motorcycle helmet letting her black pigtails fall out, Her black leather pants hugged her legs and butt, accentuated by the black tshirt and the tall knee highs hugging her body closely. Sighing she clicked a button and the door closed blanketing her in darkness, then the lights flicked on as soon as the outside door was sealed off. She sighed and walked into her home. Heading to her study she pushed the panel and the door slid aside revealing her lair. Her gun swung off her back at her hands bidding and she slid it into its clip the automatic panel closing and athe lock clicking into place as it closed. Sighing as unbidden memories came to mind Abby growled softly to herself. She stripped off her wet clothes hissing as the scar on her body pulled. Panting she pulled her shirt off, it was a constant reminder, a constant reminder of the day she hadn't been enough for Ziva David. Black soft cotton pulled over her skin as her black yoga pants replaced the tight leather ones and a wife beater replaced her tshirt. The sound of tape coming off a roll was heard as she aped up her hands and headed over to her punching bag.

_Pow, Pow, Pop, Slap_

Abby's hands and feet pounded against the bag as the images of Ziva's capture and beating filled her mind. Anger surged as she saw every bruise on Ziva's body and she fought,

_Punch, punch, knee, kick, Pow, pow, pop slap. _

Sweat began to drip into her eyes as the images flashed before her eyes, anger adrenaline and fury surged through her body. The sounds echoed in the small room in faster succession. The song pounded in her ears as Abby ended her workout with a round house kick, the bag now swaying dangerously. Touching the smooth skin of her face she sighed at the tears that seemed to be ever present. They became less and less the more she worked her body on the bag and she found solace in that. Sighing she untaped her hands and walked to her bedroom for a shower.

_The shower door opened and Abby turned surprised at the sound. Skin made contact with hers, so soft, so beautiful, so tan as Ziva's body collided with hers and pushed the goth back into the cooler shower wall. Her lips claimed, her tongue dominated and her hands took what was hers. Ziva broke for air and her eyes met Abby's. _

"_So long Abby, So long I've wanted to touch you, love you, be the person who gets to see you sigh and close your eyes in pleasure." _

"_How did you?" _

_Ziva chuckled. _

"_I just do. I know what you're going to say always. I know that when you bite your lip you're concentrating, when your eyebrows crinkle in the right spot in the middle of your forehead you're hurting and upset. I know what its like to have and hold and still feel cold. I want to be the one that melts you and loves you. Please Abby." _

_The brown eyes that had once held a haunting were now filled with tears and a quiet begging, a begging. Abby nodded her head and Ziva cocked her head and captured Abby's lips in a simple, gentle, but heated kiss. Her tongue begged entrance as her hands smoothed down Abby's body and captured her perfect breasts, she squeezed gently, then ran her thumbs over Abby's nipples causing them to go rock hard. Abby broke their kiss with a moan her head hitting the cold tiles. Ziva smiled gently against her skin and sucked at Abby's pulse point causing a new flood of wetness to reach Abby's core. Ziva's lips trailed down her neck, and to her breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking using her tongue to run over it as her other hand caressed the neglected breast. Abby;s mind honed in on the actions that Ziva was taking as her mouth enclosed the opposite breast and her hand squeezing, claiming gently. Ziva's lips moved down and kissed abby's ribcage down her toned tummy and stopped a moment at the juncture point of her hips and legs. Ziva bucked her hips forward into Ziva as Ziva's tongue darted out and licked that specific juncture, to be followed by her lips attaching on and sucking, a moan ripping from Abby's throat. Ziva smiled her lips drawing lines on Abby's skin as she smelled Abby's heady arousal. She paused a moment and enjoyed the smell gently nuzzling Abby's thigh. Her tongue met Abby's moist clit and Abby bucked forward as Ziva's tongue pleasured her. Several moments passed as Abby's brain became fuzzy. _

"_Ziva please." _

_Abby felt Ziva's body brush up hers as Ziva stood and captured her lips in a kiss as her fingers simultaneously entered Abby's core. _

Abby's moan filled the steamy shower as with a few more deft moments her fantasy brought her over the edge, her own fingers buried deep in her soaking wet core. Her breath came out in short pants as she allowed herself to go over the edge. Her body complained with a sense of emptiness and cold as her fingers withdrew and then Abby stepped back into the warm spray. Soap covered her body as she finished her shower and her voice began to fill the room, her eyebrows closing as the truth of the words hit her full in the chest.

_How do you always know what I will say?  
You seem to know me in the clearest way  
I want to run and hide, keep you from finding me  
You shouldn't see, what is my mystery_

But with the timing right  
It could be paradise  
To do this now  
Would not be right

I was just fine, yes I was fine I thought  
I didn't think that I would get so lost  
To have and not to hold and to pretend I'm cold  
It is a lie 'cause I melt every time

And in my fantasy  
You're right there next to me  
But to do this now  
Would not be right

So stay away from me  
You're better off to stay as far from loving me  
Just stay a fantasy  
In the dark, in the night and in my dreams

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Ziva's POV

_Disclaimer: I don't own em. Don't sue me. _

_SO stay away from me… You're better off to stay as far from loving me… Just stay a fantasy. IN the dark, in the night and in my dreams…. _

Ziva stood leaning against the window watching the rain cascade down the glass pane. Waiting, wanting and feeling the sadness tighten her chest. Abby's green eyes danced before her and haunted her. She remembered… all of it. Losing Michael after Tony had shot him, going on a crusade of some sort going back to being a Massod agent, a killer just as her father had wanted. She remembered it all and somewhere deep inside the person that was Ziva David she felt the pain. She remembered the process of trying to cleanse her soul. Cleanse it from the person that she had once been, from the person she thought she needed to atone for. Little had she realized that the process of atonement all she had done was to prove to herself just how much she wanted Abby. Ziva remembered the first time she had met Abby, as she had gotten to know her, as she had always hugged Ziva and treated her like she had feelings, like she was a person; how that had blossomed into something more for Ziva. Michael the man she fucked before, the one Tony shot, was just Ziva's way of trying to talk herself out of Abby. She had left not because she was mad at DInnozzo, but because she couldn't stand being around the goth when she was so deeply in love with her. She had then spent the consecutive months being haunted by her

_The club pounded around Ziva, the mass of bodies on the dance floor were like a heartbeat, pulsing in and out with the beat, the floor shiny from the sweat drops that had fallen on it. Morgan Page was the DJ and the song "Body work" had just come to an end. Ziva's hips surged forward in a circular motion, then side to side as she enjoyed the pulsing of the beat, imagining in her mind that it was Abby behind her grabbing her hips and letting her grind against them. Closing her eyes she let the beat take over her mind. _

_"We can do whatever you want today  
I know that I've been keeping you when  
I know that I was taking your love for granted  
But I always wanted you right there  
There's no use, forgive me  
You had to know I was coming back for you  
And do it all as if you didn't already know that"_

_The body behind her switched from Masculine to feminine and Ziva was past caring. There were 100s of people on the dance floor, at the moment she just didn't care who she danced with, the beat pulsing the bodies along with it. She let the beat carry her away, the hands around her hips pulled her closer and she allowed herself to be pulled close and move with the figure behind her, the hands trailing down her sides as she moved with the body, it was a snug fit. The beat surged and the ending notes of the song began to be played and Ziva turned around. _

_Carry me…. Echoed throughout the room as the notes of another song began to play and Ziva turned her breath catching in her throat as she came face to face with the woman she had just been dreaming about. Abby's green eyes met hers._

_"How do you always know what I will say? You seem to know me in the clearest way. I want to run and hide, keep you from finding me, you shouldn't see, what is my mystery…"  
_

_Ziva considered running and hiding, but for a moment she let her emotional heart take over and she reached out and brushed Abby's hair out of her face, invading her space, her arms gently moving around Abby's waist pulling her body close to the slow beat of the song. She smelled of roses, and for a moment they moved softly to the music in the club, enjoying, entranced by the slow beat of the music, the smell of one another. For one moment, for one moment Ziva felt her dreams come true. The song began to end and she pulled softly away, her brown eyes searched the green. Shoots of blue were mixed with the deeper green of her eyes. Tension built up and Ziva swore Abby was going to kiss her, then it wore off and Abby smiled gently, remorsefully. _

_"Just stay away from me, just stay a fantasy, in the dark, in the night, in the dark or in the night… or in my dreams.." _

_Abby pulled away and was lost from Ziva's view in the crowd. _

Ziva had relived that moment a hundred times; the song played through her head a thousand times. She knew its words, inside outside, she could sing them, cry them, scream them, and whatever it took. She'd gone back to the club a hundred times, only to never see Abby, at work they were simply cordial. So often Ziva wondered what she had seen in that moment. She swore that Abby wanted her, yet here she was, alone in her apartment with a bottle of rum at her fingertips. She wondered what she had done, what she hadn't done. She was in love. Pain shot from her chest as tears filled her eyes, the song they had danced to playing and wafting through Ziva's apartment, the rain pattering the windows. Ziva allowed herself this one indulgence, this one indulgence of getting drunk off her ass and mourning the loss of the woman she loved, because tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day she woke up.. and moved on. Her voice cracked as it filled the room and she sang, the nail to the coffin of her fantasy.

"Just stay away from me, Just stay a fantasy, In the dark, in the night, in the dark in the night.. in my dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva confirmed quickly with the director then immediately showered, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and headed into NCIS. Director Sheppard met her at the door.

Abby was standing in the bullpen of their desk and with a tear streaked face. Upon seeing Ziva she immediately ran towards her and threw herself into Ziva's arms. Ziva grunted with the impact and was glad she had taken a shower. Abby had tears streaming down her face and for a moment Ziva allowed herself the indulgence of smelling Abby's hair.

"Shh Abby I got you."

Abby very aware of her the woman she loved being in her arms cried harder because of the ache within her. Ziva pulled back a little bit and cupped her cheek affectionately.

"its going to be ok Abby, we'll find him."

Director Shepard came out at that moment.

"Dinozzo, David, Mcgee my office now."

The three dutifully followed Director Shepard into her office.

"Here's what we know. Gibbs was out on his boat over the weekend, there's a band of pirates that have been running those waters as of late, I'd like you too investigate on the waterside of things. One the other side of things we also know that Jethro was working on several cold cases, Mcgee I want you to chase down that lead, see what Gibbs was working on and work with Dinozzo and Abby's labs techs to get stuff processed." Mcgee at this point began to ask where Abby would be when the Director held up a hand. "Dinozzo you will be tracking down and investigating the shooting in the harbor you've all been working so hard on. Close the case if you can and give me any leads you have. David you'll lead the waterside team; Abby will go with you. Both of you are master sailors. "

Ziva felt her insides churn when the director said this; an undetermined amount of time on a boat, alone with Abby with pirates involved. This was beginning to sound like the beginning of a cheesy joke. Her adams apple bobbed up and down as she fought to get the dirtier images out of her head as well as the idea of being alone with Abby on a boat when she had just shored her resolution. A small 'oh god' threatened to push past her senses. Utilizing her Massod training and realizing she was at work and letting her face drop to blankness, clasping her hands behind her back and spreading her legs in classic military stance she glanced at the director.

"And the boat?"

" The coast guard impounded a stolen mega yacht pirate , let me be more specific, the favorite boat of the leader a few weeks ago, they sent a high falutened lawyer to un-impound the boat. Obviously he was unsuccessful. We sent him a rather unpleasant message. The lawyer tried to use his connections and was found dead in the harbor two hours ago. We are setting up a cover as we speak of you being the owner of a business that buys impounded yachts, having all the right connections, you'll be having a party on the boat to shore up your cover and attract their attention. Abby will be your captain and assistant. We've made sure to invite all the right people."

Dinozzo cleared his throat.

"Boss lady wouldn't it be easier to send Ziva and I to do this? It sounds rather dangerous."

Ziva cast him a look and scowled, how dare he imply she couldn't take care of Abby.

"No I want the women because it will be easier, trust me on this. Your target is this Auswella Varlesan. She's Puerto Rican, and the leader of this particular band of pirates. They are organized, and strike with incredible precision. They are the most organized band of pirates we've experience in years." Tony raised a finger and Director Shepard once more interrupted him. "No Tony your skills won't be needed she's a notorious lesbian. Ziva will be far more attractive than you. If there's a hope of finding out what happened to Gibbs, she'll be the one who can tell us. Dinozzo, Mcgee, I need you to run all angles from land. The night of the party we've set up surveillance, you'll need to identify the members of the crew as you can. Mcgee make sure that equipment is state of the art, one spook and they are gone or we and others are all dead. Do your job. You two are dismissed. Ziva stay a moment."

Ziva remained in her military stance as the door softly clicked closed.

"Ziva I've never asked your sexual orientation and I'm not asking now. Can you do this?"

Ziva smiled.

"Of course I can director Sheppard. I'll do my job."

"Good. Here's your cover. Take her out tonight spend the night on her. Tomorrow the real work begins. You'll have high boats all coming in to organize and deliver your party guests."

"Director how did you arrange a party and a boat like this on such short notice?"

"I was up all night Ziva and I have connections.. to all parts of the world. Part of tomorrow nights party is the cover façade of a business party. You're a seller of high retail boats, particularly of a stolen nature, off the market under the table. Most rich people in this city would kill for that skill. You're background is one of a fixer, your job is to make high priority problems… go away; for a price. You'll be fine its nothing you can't handle. Abby is there to process evidence and to keep you in check. The owner of the boat was about to sign a third party deal to sell you the yacht, the day the yacht was stolen was the day you were about to come onboard and buy the yacht. There's satellite footage of the boat coming in with you on it. "

"No offense director but Abby has no military training, wouldn't it be better to have a military officer on board?"

"Ziva it's a 400ft luxury yacht, much like the Eclipse you'll have over 35 crew onboard, all are naval officers hand picked by me, all are women and all of them know and respect Abby." She held up a hand at the line of inquiry Ziva was about to burst out on. "That is all Officer David and for heavens sake be careful."

Ziva nodded and due to her training did not pursue her line of inquiry. Questions swirled around in her head as she headed home to pack her bags.

Abby smiled as she ran her fingers over the veneer of her baby. _Within Temptation_ was a luxury mega yacht not unlike the _Eclipse_. She only sported one helicopter pad making her 100ft shorter than the _Eclipse_. Her great uncle had purchased the boat and had never sadly had the chance to take her out. He died before she was done. Abby loved her boat, it was her home away from home. When the news had been delivered she'd asked for the best crew and Jenny had set her up with retired naval officers, whom she paid a pretty penny too. There was a lot to being an heiress, something Abby enjoyed greatly. The boat itself sported a hidden lab in the basement, an escape system and all the other things she needed and she had not been pleased at revealing her secret to Gibbs in order to get her boat back.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Abby bid the person enter.

"Captain." Abby raised her eyebrow and shook her head at her first officer. Lana immediately noticed and shook her head at the private joke. "Abby, we are ready to go."

"Thank you Lana."

"You're welcome Abby."

Abby sighed and glanced around her cabin her scowl deepening as she saw the red stains across the cabin wall. The bitch pirate had also spilled what appeared to be bloody marry on her perfectly white and black veneer in the captains cabin, the cabin she would be relinquishing to Ziva. A single eyebrow raised as an image of her taking Ziva against the windows of the cabin filled her mind. She didn't like relinquishing her suite. Needless to say Abby was not happy about this mission, but it was the only way to get Gibbs back. If she was honest part of her was incredibly excited about having Ziva all to herself for an undetermined amount of time. It was an exciting thought, her mind drifted back to the night they had danced and her body clenched in anticipation of the memory, and her heart ached causing her to quickly dispel the image. She sighed as her hands clenched the railing, remembering the feeling of Ziva's body in her hands, remembered the moan that had left her lips when her body moved against Abby's. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned from the balcony and back into her ensuite. She closed the door and grabbed her bag off the floor. Only to turn around at the sound of a motorcycle. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. God, could the woman get any hotter? Ziva had just stepped off her 2013 Kawasaki Ninja, her helmet revealing her face as her hair cascaded down over her shoulder and Abby gulped. Setting down her bag she went ino the living room area and immediately poured herself a shot of Tequila. She gulped it down the smooth taste burning all the way down her throat. She quickly poured herself another and downed it, then took a secret hatchway before heading out on deck. Ziva was walking her motorcycle up the ramp making Abby crave another shot of tequila when they ran into one another.

"Abigail."

"Ziva."

"Wow some boat. Amazed the owner let us use it. Shes a beauty an what a hell of a name. Can't wait to run this baby."

Two of the crew appeared next to Ziva. Lana being one of them.

"Officer David, I am first officer Lana Ramos, welcome aboard _Within Temptation_. If you would like Halle here will take your motorcycle to the cargo bay for safe storage. I'll show you and Captain Scuto to your quarters and then give you a tour."

"That would be nice, thank you Commander."

"Lana please, we are your crew maam."

Ziva nodded, and Lana took them on a tour of several of the decks, leading her to the deck below the command tower.

"This is the captains or owners ensuite."

Ziva explored the suite, it was huge and had a dynamic 360 degree view. It had four bedrooms, a wide open living area with a large flatscreen tv and a fully stocked bar. It was decorated in a perfect combination of classical black and white, and it was a gorgeous cabin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lana leading Abby away to show her her quarters. Thinking fast she immediately grabbed Abby's wrist.

"Abby this suite is huge. There's four bedrooms, why don't you just stay with me, then we can keep a closer eye on each other." Abby looked into the pleading brown eyes and relinquished.

"I think that's a great idea."

Lana raised an eyebrow, her mind quickly connecting the dots, this was the elusive woman that Abby was haunted by. Shit, not that Lana blamed her, the Isreali was stunning. Lana could only imagine how she'd look in a nightdress. Shit. A sad small smile covered Lana's features. Though she had known that her fling with her boss would only be temporary there was still a deep care that Lana had developed for her. All of her crew would be loyal to Abby, they had all loved her as their boss. She often let the crew bring their families on long cruises when they went out for more than a week and had a specific deck outfitted just for the kids. Lana and Abby had bonded over the boat, as well as over fighting, as Lana had become one of Abby's sparing partners and from there had developed a sexual relationship. Just pure sex between two friends, nothing more. Lana knew it would never be more from the night Abby had cried when she had come, tears streaming down her face for this woman. Lana knew only part of the story, but it surprised her that she was meeting the one nad only Ziva David. Abby often whimpered her name in her sleep.

"Lana, Earth to Lana." Abby's green eyes brought her out of her thoughts. " You ok?"

"I'm fine Scuto, just thinking that's all."

Abby's eyes searched hers, she mouthed a later and then turned her attention back to the Isreali whom had emerged from dropping her stuff in the bedroom.

Seeing the tense moment between the two women Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"everything ok? "

Abby snapped the spell with a smile.

"Just fine Ziva. Just having a disagreement about whether the engine is at the right pitch or not."

Ziva cocked her head and listened to the roar of the motor.

"Oil it on the left cylinder and the whine will be gone. Might have a bit of a salt buildup."

Lana nodded.

"I'll have it done immediately maam. Come shall I show you the rest of the ship? We push off in about 35 minutes. We'll be in open water in about an hour."

Lana spent the next hour showing the two women the main areas of the rest of the ship, then gently excused herself an Abby to check the route and confirm it before they hit open water. Ziva went back to ensuite and hung up her evening gowns and then making herself a drink she sat out on the expansive balcony and watched the sun set, desperately trying to keep her mind off of Abby. Abby followed Lana to the command center. Heading into the private office of the captain Lana pulled out the charts.

"These were the plans given by Director Shepard, all of our girls are packing in case something happens. This is dangerous Abby, the last time they caught us by surprise but I think between all of our technical training we'll be able to chart their approach this time."

Abby nodded. "Good we don't want o be taken by surprise."

They confirmed plans and Lana glanced at Abby softly.

"She's beautiful."

Abby's head whipped around so fast she wondered why she didn't get whiplash.

"How did you?"

"You talk in your sleep and you've said her name."

"Lana.." Lana held up her hand to stop her. "It won't be a problem, I know that what we had was only a substitute. I'll always be here Abby. "

"Until you find the right one."

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened yet, so.. I'm here."

"Thanks Lana."

"You're welcome, Dinner will be served on the wrap around from the ensuite."

"Lana.. don't push it."

"I'm not pushing anything, just helping."

"She's not interested.. stop helping."

"You don't know that."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"do too."

The two proceeded to argue as the other crew just shook their heads and laughed.

Ziva sat in the living room of the ensuite tequila on the rocks to her immediate left and all her documents and background information for her cover splayed out in front of her, her Massod training kicked in as she began memorizing the information. It processed quickly through her brain and she began forming a plan and a character. Knowing she needed a workout she stood up and asked a passing by crew member if there was a training center. The crewmember smirked and pointed her in the right direction. When Ziva entered the training room she was surprised to find Abby in the middle of a sparring ring, three of the crew surrounding her. Ziva went to intervene until one of the crew struck out and in two moves Abby had knocked two of them over and was facing it off with the third. Surprise sparked into Ziva's eyes as she watched Abby fight. Leaning against the doorway watching she realized the officers were working with Abby on her kill point moves, and Ziva watching Abby's footwork would guess that Abby had been fighting now for a good amount of time. She had a very good command of her hands and feet and was quick, Ziva noted a few things she could work on. Abby took out all three without taking a blow and then smirked at Ziva.

"Care to take a gander at it?"

Ziva smirked back and nodded. Lana quickly dismissed the other two girls who nodded and took a seat on the mat watching Ziva stride over. She was incredibly beautiful and Lana quickly stifled the arousal that spread through her body. Ziva had the look of a predator on her face as she approached Abby.

"Kill moves Abigail? See if you can land one."

Abby smirked back and grabbing her remote she turned on some music, then turned her gaze on David.

"Don't get cocky Officer David, you have no idea what I am capable of."

Abby struck out going for Ziva's throat. Ziva backpedaled and caught Abby's wrist, twisting her around and pulling her against her frame. Leaning down she whispered.

"It's true Abigail, but I look forward to finding out."

Abby elbowed Ziva in the ribs, causing Ziva to grunt and twist her back out. Abby used this to her advantage and reversed the wrist hold, tripping Ziva and in one move had a knee at her throat. Ziva smirked and raised an eyebrow offering a soft well done before going on the offensive. Abby blocked every blow directed at her. Ziva aimed for a kill move on Abbys throat, abby moving to block it only to find an elbow come up and stop a centimeter short of her nose. Abby groaned and relinquished. Neither noticed that Lana had slipped out of the room an announcement coming through the speakers. The two women continued sparring, trading blow for blow, breath for breath neither caring to keep track of who was dead more a this point, both enjoying the physical contact. After a good 30 minutes Abby had Ziva pinned up against the wall her arm at Ziva's throat and Abby looked deep into the brown eyes seeing the fire and the lust within them she felt the tension building between them and the fire pooling in her own body. Ziva's breath came in shorter gasps due to the exertion and due to the arousal pooling in her lower regions. The brown clashed with the green and Abby removed her arm, placing her hands on either side of Ziva's head, neither saying a word moving her body close to Ziva, wanting, needing to feel the closeness. Ziva moving slowly placing a hand on Abby's hip pulling her close and cupping her chin with the other. Her hand and thumb explored Abby's facial features as her eyes searched Abby's finding the sadness that she saw in her eyes, watching the emotions play across the green orbs and finally saw the lust settle in her eyes. Ziva cupped her hand around the back of Abby's neck giving her the ability to resist at any point. Abby's breath hitched and she allowed herself the condolence, just one kiss. The door was opened and the two women sprung apart. Lana raised an eyebrow.

"Captain we have a blip on the radar, I'd like you and Ziva to come look at it."

Abby nodded and stepped farther away from Ziva. As she walked out the door her eye dropped closed. She didn't deserve Ziva and she just about kissed her. What had she gotten herself into? Lana noticed that Ziva hadn't really moved from the wall. She looked flushed. She smirked at her.

"She has that affect."

Ziva groaned softly and followed Lana out. They met Abby up in command center and Abby smiled.

"looks like our Puerto Rican pirate is falling for our trap, this boat has the same schematics of the one she raided us with before. Hate it when bitches fuck with my boat. She'll be within range by the morning. Keep a close 24 hr watch on that blip Lana."

"Yes Maam. Your dinner was served by the way."

"Fantastic, make sure all the pre-party preparations are being made under way, as well as the pregame distractions being here in the morning. We need to show our guests a good time."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information, this was Abby's boat. She glanced at Lana who just smirked again. Abby flitted out of the room and headed towards their quarters and Ziva dutifully followed.

"Abby wait, Abigail, this is your boat?"

"Yes, this is my baby."

"Well that explains the décor, which is perfect by the way."

"The pirate stole my ship a few weeks ago on a routine run, obviously the coast guard got it back, but I had to reveal my secret to Gibbs and that's not my style. Then people start fawning and asking for money and favors and oh it's a drag."

They had reached their quarters and Abby headed towards her room stripping off her t-shirt as she went. Ziva felt her eyes grow as big as saucers as she watched. Abby had a perfect six pack and a perfect body, she had obviously been fighting for awhile as her body showed its contours off. Abby turned to her with no shirt on and saw the lust pooled in Ziva's eyes for just a minute and then the cockiness fell back into place as Ziva hedged her bets and walked towards her. Abby hadn't quite expected Ziva to be that bold. Ziva walked over and turned Abby around with no shirt on. Her eyes hungrily raked the perfect body and her hand went from Abby's shoulder down her arm and finally flattened against her abs.

" Nice Abs, you'll have to catch me up on all the fighting experience apparently I didn't know you had. " Her hand went slowly dangerously lower, Abby's eyes closing briefly as she tried to concentrate at Ziva's display. Ziva stepped closer trapping her hand in-between their two bodies. "Two can play at this game Abby, be careful.. fire burns."

Abby closed her eyes briefly at the breath on her ear, then preparing herself she cockily rolled her hips daring Ziva's hand to go lower and stepped away.

"Just getting you ready for your role Ziva, now to food before it gets cold."


	4. Chapter 4

Abby stepped into her room closing the door meaning to change, blocking Ziva's view. Ziva smirked and stepped back towards her room, her own door closed she felt her body beginning to snap. How was she going to do this? What game was Abby playing at? She sighed and buried her head in her hands briefly. So much for waking up and moving on. She wanted more than just a fling because they were on a mission, because Abby knew it helped her keep her edge, an edge she desperately needed right now. She sighed and raked her hands through her hair, quickly peeling off her clothes and changing into jeans and a t-shirt. She met Abby out on the deck for dinner. It was as if nothing had happened. Their forks speared the food as they talked and laughed, and all the time that had passed. Their laughter died away after a moment when Abby looked over at Ziva.

"Z.." Ziva with a half a fork in her mouth looked over at her. Abby giggled at the sight, and reached over and using her thumb cleaned off the whipped cream from her friends nose. "I've missed you Ziva."

"Missed me Abby? I've always been there."

"No ever since you've been back you've been.. different.. more distant."

Ziva took a deep breath and looked down at her hands twisting them gently, trying to wipe the scars away making Abby's eyes cast down as well, the guilt nagging at her. She stood up, muttering a 'forget it' but Ziva reached out o catch her only to find that Abby's wrist slipped through her fingers.

"Abigail…. Wait."

"No Ziva. Forget about it. I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired. "

Ziva sighed and closed her eyes biting her lips and bidding the tears to hide back in her eyes. She cleaned the dishes, the resounding silence of Abby's closed door making her frustrated. Ziva sighed and went back into her room putting her workout clothes back on tying her hair back and going to the gym. Before she started on the bag Ziva stretched letting her thoughts take over her stretching session. The conversation she had just had with Abby played over and over in her mind. Was it really time to reveal her feelings? Twice now she had seen the lust that pooled in Abby's eyes when it came to her. Was it just her body that Abby wanted? Ziva would gladly give her that just for the chance, the chance to love her, touch her, treat her right. It took Ziva by surprise every time it happened. Standing up Ziva began punch the bag, working it over without being taped. The lights were off and the moon shown through the windows. She pushed her body to the limit the memories of the previous few years filling her mind. With each punch she pushed her body harder and harder, the bag popped off as the chain broke with a roundhouse kick. Ziva growled and picked it up synching the chain up one more and rehanging it. As she rehung it a thought struck her. Quickly running back to her room she changed into her bikini, pulled her flippers out and cinched double knives to her body and a gun on her back. She walked to the control area and Lana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going for a swim?"

"How far off is that pirate boat?"

Lana's eyebrow rose even further.

"Ziva that's reckless."

"I'm a trained massad agent I can handle it. Now where is it?"

Lana groaned. Abby would never forgive her if something happened to Ziva.

"Meet me in the lower deck in five minutes, at least I can make this a bit easier for you."

Ziva nodded and made her way to the lower decks and a few minutes later Lana joined her in a similar outfit. Ziva smirked.

"Damn girl. See you are as reckless as I am."

Lana chuckled.

"If Abby EVER finds out we did this we are dead, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Good just so we are clear if she asks I had nothing to do with it. Handing Ziva something that looked very much like a watch. This is a LED screen that will show you the exact location of the boat. The only problem is, if Abby decides to check on the other larger boat blip we are tracking she's going to see two smaller blips which will be us and we're gonna be dead. Just for the record, I think you are reckless and this is stupid.. and somehow this sounds like a hell of a lot of fun." Ziva threw back her head and laughed. "oh and are we really doing this because she left you sexually frustrated?"

Ziva laughed waiting until Lana joined her then got serious pretty fast.

"Yeap."

"Good glad we are clear. Come on let me show you my favorite part of this boat. "

Lana led Ziva back into the submarine bay and Ziva whistled.

"Damn she's got taste."

Lana smirked and looked Ziva up and down with a feral smile on her face.

"You have no idea." Ziva growled and swatted at the captain she was getting to know very well. " Oh and just for the record, if she doesn't hit that I'm available. Purely off the record mind you."

Ziva blushed and laughed shaking her head. The completely stealth submarine lowered into the ocean and Lana engaged the engines.

"All right captain I'm going to get you within 50 meters, then you're on your own. We'll be just below the sonar range and you're small enough that without that band you'll be able to get on undetected. You're going to have to be hell of quiet. There's also an extensive security system Ziva, the best I can offer you is to shoot you out the torpedo tube, Yes, Abby had one installed . I'll try to disable the security system with a jamming signal, but if that's traced back to us we're gonna be fucked. Not that I wouldn't enjoy you doing that."

Ziva growled.

"Focus Lana, focus."

"With you in that bikini? I can't I'll try though."

The sub quickly made its way through the ocean until they were 50 meters out and Ziva pulled out her miniature breathing tube and entered the shoot. Before Lana closed the door she grinned.

"Hold onto your bikini, I have never done this before."

Ziva growled as the chute was closed and muttered something about getting rid of the competition and Lana yelled out an 'I heard that' before Ziva was shot out into the cold dark ocean, she moved her body in a rotational spin getting her close to the boat. Staying underneath the water she watched for search lights and found a rotational 45 second delay between the lights. The boat wasn't too much of a deep rider but was just deep enough to make that almost an impossible swim. Taking the suction cups out of her bra she attached them to her hands and feet and swam up to the boat. Attaching herself she began the climb up the side of the boat. Watching for the lights she quickly moved up the side of the boat, quickly climbing the side, thankful the lights were sweeping the water outside the boat.

"Ziva are you on board?"

Ziva smiled at the earpiece and whispered a soft 'roger that' before taking off her suction cups and attaching them to the side of the boat. She carefully worked her way through the ship, stealthily making her way to the captains quarters. When Ziva reached the captains quarters she was at least relieved to find the captain otherwise engaged with a stunning brunette mind you. Ziva slipped into the small control center. Their equipment was state of the art, with a full offensive array of weapons. Glancing down at the radar system she noticed that the sub was not registering but _Within Temptation _was. She wondered how the Puerto Rican planned to take the boat. Grabbing the crew manifest and a few other things and throwing them in her waterproof bag Ziva heard the sound of the doorknob handle turning and thinking fast saw the windows of the command center open. Quickly diving through she landed clean on the other side. Looking for an escape route she saw one off the stern of the ship and moved through the shadows to get there. She moved past several crew members. All of them were incredibly beautiful women. Somehow this got Ziva's brain working and she was careful to take a closer look at each one of them as she passed. Dodging into barrels and hiding behind things Ziva made sure to stay hidden as much as possible. Her escape route was clean and watching the light she grabbed her suction cups and dove off the side of the ship. Landing without a splash she placed her breathing device between her lips and swam underwater, propelling her body through the darkness. When she was a far enough distance she surfaced and swam the rest of the way to the miniature sub, which was just out of radar range. Lana picked her up and steered the submarine back towards the boat. Ziva smiled triumphantly when they got back, wrapped in a towel. She spent the next few hours with Lana going over the scheme of the pirate boat, it weapons systems, and going over the captains log. She was a busy pirate that's for sure, and it allowed Ziva some advantages her opponent didn't know she had.


End file.
